Shiro Mokuba I
by AshaRose
Summary: Luffy needs a special favor that only Nami can help him out with.  Just a fun bit of LuNa for your reading pleasure.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

This piece is set some time after the time skip and takes place on some island in the new world.

**Shiro Mokuba I**

"Go away, Luffy! Can't you see I'm busy?" Nami turned back to her map and tried to ignore her insistent Captain.

"Oh, come on Nami! Please?" Luffy asked with his stupid trademark grin on his face. "When was the last time we did something fun?"

Nami set down her pen and fixed Luffy with her best intimidating glare. "You always do stuff for fun, Luffy!"

"Shishishishishi" Luffy laughed. "And _this_ will be fun! So let's do it!"

Sighing, Nami turned back to the desk and put her head in her hands. The crew had been docked at this summer island for three days. With the exception of a small tribe and various animal species, the island was mostly uninhabited. Of course, that didn't stop the Straw Hat crew from having a two-day long feast with the Natives! But the feast had eventually winded down and everyone knew this would be the last day on this island. Most of the Straw Hat pirates were off either enjoying the time left or preparing to leave. Nami had been busy making a map of the island to add to her collection.

Usually, the library was a place safe from Luffy's sudden whims as he only went there on the rarest occasion. But today, the rubber man had wandered into the library because he had a request that only Nami could help him with. As much as she wanted to finish her maps, Nami found it almost impossible to deny her Captain.

"Alright Luffy," she finally said with a reluctant note in her voice, "give me 5 minutes to change."

Luffy's triumphant grin was as big as it ever was and Nami found herself grinning in response. "Idiot!" she mumbled to herself as she left the library. This only made Luffy laugh.

Five minutes later, Nami, dressed in a swimsuit and shorts, headed to the Solider Docking System. As you could never be too certain that Luffy wouldn't fall into the sea on such an adventure, she decided it was best to prepare for the worst case scenario. Even Luffy was wearing a pair of swim trunks along with is straw hat. Not that Luffy could swim; he'd sink faster than a boulder. But even a hammer still liked to enjoy the sun and the waves.

Looking at Luffy's excited face, Nami couldn't help but smile herself. "Luffy," she said using her sternest voice, "This is going to be a short trip. I'm really busy today."

"Whatever you say, Nami." Luffy laughed in a way that made Nami certain their trip would go on until Luffy decided he'd had enough.

From above them a voice called out, "Owwww! Are you guys ready? Solider Docking System is ready! Conditions are SuUu-PER!"

"We're almost ready, Franky!" Nami called stepping into the waver.

A few seconds later, the waver dipped as Luffy stepped onto it as well and held onto Nami's waist. It had been more than two years since they'd ridden the waver together in Skypia. Nami felt herself blush at the simple contact, but she brushed it off and gripped the handlebars of the waver.

"All set, Franky!" Luffy called out.

"Oooww! Alright! Ready for Shiro Mokuba 1 suuuuper launch! Launching in five, four, three, two, SUUUU-PER!"

And with that the Docking System shifted and Nami revved the waver and took off.

"YEAH!" Luffy cried out. He was holding onto his hat with one hand and Nami with the other hand as the horse head waver shot out from Sunny's docking system and into the open sea.

They had only been going a few seconds before Luffy began shouting from the back of the waver.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Nami shouted over her shoulder while she focused on the waves in front of them.

"It's your hair!" He shouted back.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked yelling over the roar of the waver.

"It's attacking me!" Luffy pouted and Nami could feel the waver shaking side to side as Luffy attempted to dodge Nami's long orange strands that blew out behind her.

Two years ago when Nami and Luffy shared a waver, Nami's hair had been cropped at should length and this hadn't been a problem. "Sorry, Luffy! I didn't think about that. We can go back and get something to fix it."

"No! Keep going!" Luffy hollered as he fought to keep his balance while fighting Nami's wild orange hair. He was shifting oddly and Nami couldn't quite figure out what he was doing. But soon she felt her hair gathered and lifted to the side.

Luffy moved closer to Nami so that his chest was pressed firmly against her back. His hands snaked from their grip on her hips all the way around her waist as if he were hugging her, and his chin came to rest on the sensitive skin between her shoulder and neck and he said, "Don't worry, your hair can't get me like this! And now I don't have to yell. Shishishi!"

The shock of the contact startled Nami and she steered poorly over the next wave. The waver jumped into the air and landed with a large splash before zooming off again. It made Nami a bit nervous, but Luffy cry out "Wooohooo!"

Taking deep breaths to calm the pounding in her chest, Nami focused on the task of driving the waver. There was no use in reading into anything her Captain did. He was, for the most part, clueless. It was definitely no good to enjoy this embrace. It meant nothing after all. This was just an innocent waver trip between friends. But no matter how much Nami rationalized it, she couldn't keep her body from reacting to his touch. A few minutes later, Luffy shifted slightly to get more comfortable making Nami's pulse quicken as his skin danced across her own.

She needed to stop thinking about Luffy and just focus on having a nice ride in the waver. That's what Nami told herself to do. And even though Luffy was no longer whooping and shouting, Nami knew he must be enjoying himself from the contented sigh he gave.

The waver was zooming quickly over the sea and Nami relished the feeling of the wind rushing past her. She enjoyed it all the more having her captain wrapped around her, but he didn't have to know that. His warm body was such a contrast to the cool breeze and Nami resisted the urge to melt back toward Luffy. They continued zooming around the island laughing as the ocean spray came up to splash them.

"Hey Nami, you know what?" Luffy asked out of the blue.

"What is it Luffy?"

He laughed merrily and buried his face in her neck. "I never noticed it before, but you smell like oranges."

Fighting the shivers that ran down her spine, Nami quipped back, "It's because I spend a lot of time with my mikan trees, dummy."

Nami almost lost it when she felt Luffy smile against her skin. "Yeah," he said simply, "it's nice."

Thankfully, Luffy was behind her so he couldn't see her blush. Suddenly, a chill shot through her as something wet touched her neck and she realized it was Luffy's tongue.

"Lu-Luffy?" Nami asked her voice shaking.

"Shishishi!" He laughing. "I wanted to know if you tasted like oranges too!"

"Idiot!" Nami grumbled as she told herself again not to read into his stupid actions. "That's going to cost you 50,000 Beli!" she added as an after thought.

"Shishishi! You can't charge me, I'm the captain." His tone was so matter-of-fact that there was no room for arguement.

Nami didn't know whether to be amused or angry, so she just focused on the waves.

They had just rounded the back of the island when Luffy pointed at the shore and said, "Look, Nami! Apples! Let's go get some. I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry," Nami complained even as she steered the waver toward the shoreline.

They reached the shore a minute later and Luffy pulled the waver up carefully onto the rocky beach. The apple trees weren't far from the shore, but they were bigger than they looked from the sea. The branches were too high to even climb. If Luffy's arms weren't able to stretch, they wouldn't have gotten any apples at all.

After collecting a few apples, the two of them walked over to one of the large rock to lie in the sun and enjoy their snack. Luffy pulled out a recently acquired pocketknife from the pocket of his swim trunks and began to peel and cut an apple.

Nami laughed. "Why do I get the impression that you only wanted the apples so you could use your new knife." Luffy shot her a grin that most nearly said, 'you're probably right, but who cares?' Soon, they were both laughing in the summery sun.

Once his apple was peeled, Luffy handed a piece to Nami, which she accepted and popped into her mouth. "They aren't as good as my mikans, but they are still pretty tasty," she observed.

"I wouldn't know," Luffy said with a chuckle, "Since you're always so stingy with your mikans!"

"Hey!" Nami shouted as she shoved Luffy playfully.

Luffy just laughed and continued cutting up the apples. Once the apples were gone, both pirates lay stretched out on the rock each lost in thought. After a few minutes, Nami noticed that Luffy was having a hard time not giggling.

"What's the matter with you?" Nami asked somewhere between amusement and confusion.

A wide grin spread across Luffy's face as he answered teasingly, "I tricked you!"

Nami turned to her side propping herself up on her arm, a little alarmed to think she may have been outsmarted. "How so?"

"We shared an apple." Luffy stated this fact like it were the most obvious thing in the world and yet Nami had no idea what he meant.

"So?" she asked with a small confused pout.

Luffy brought his arms up behind his head and grinned. "The elder lady on the island. You know... Granny Rabbit..."

"You mean, Elder Usagi." Nami corrected.

"Yeah her!" Luffy agreed undeterred, "She told me and Usopp this story about apples. She said once you share an apple together you are bound for eternity, which Usopp said meant forever! Don't you see, Nami?" Luffy proclaimed proudly, "Now you have to be in my crew forever!"

A small smile crossed her lips at her Captain's simple mindedness. "I don't think that's what she meant, Luffy."

"What do you mean?" Luffy pouted, a little disappointed that his trick might not have worked.

"She meant that when _lovers_ shared an apple, _they_ would be together for the rest of their lives. It's actually become part of the marriage ceremony on the island." Nami informed him.

"Oh," Luffy said pushing the brim of his straw hat over his eyes, "that's fine too!"

"Luffy!" Nami practically shrieked as she punched him in the side. "What the hell do you mean by that!"

When his hat was pushed back up, Nami nervously noted his wide grin. Luffy easily caught her hand and flipped her onto her back. Now he was leaning over her with a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eyes. "I mean that is even better."

"Luffy?" Nami asked a little stunned.

He pushed his hat down again covering everything but his grin. "Shishishi!" When he pulled the hat back up Nami noticed the blush on his cheeks. "For someone so smart, you can be really dumb, Nami."

And with that he leaned over and kissed her. It was a tender kiss full of hope and promise. There was nothing rushed about it. As Nami melted into the kiss, she wondered where her Captain learned to kiss like that. The answer came to her mind quickly enough: instinct. Just as Nami began to moan and tangled her hands in Luffy's hair, he pulled back to grin at her.

"What?" Nami asked in a rather breathless tone.

"Shishishi!" Something danced behind Luffy's playful eyes and what ever it was Nami wanted to be a part of it. "We shared three apples. That's three lifetimes you have to spend with me Nami!"

Before Nami could come up with a clever reply, Luffy had captured her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his back enjoying the feeling of his bare skin beneath her hands. The one thought going through her mind was: I could get used to this!

Author's Note: Yay! A cute fluffy-fic to test my LuNa waters. This was my first LuffyxNami fic and I'm planning to do some more, specifically a longer multi-chaptered fic.

My second ZoNa fic is in the 'editing' stage and will be in the next couple of days depending on how cooperative the toddler is. It is a bit longer than I expected it'd turn out so I'm trying to decide whether to upload it as a very long one shot or a three-chaptered series. We'll see how the editing goes. So far the One Piece fiction is pouring out of me, so things are getting uploaded fairly quickly!

Thank you for reading! Please leave me some review-love to motivate me to write more stories! :D


End file.
